


Prove Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After Cyberlife attempts to take control of Conner, Android doubt, M/M, judge jury and executioner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor must prove to the others that he isn’t who they think he is. Markus must get Connor to see that he isn’t who the others think he is. Hank must knock some sense into them.





	1. 7%

The way back to New Jericho is unbearable, Connor’s LED flickering from yellow to blue and hesitating on red as he hears whispers behind him. Whispers of betrayal. Whispers about him.

This will not end well for him, no matter how he tries to explain it. Even if he tries to convince them that he is loyal, that he is trustworthy, he can’t, he barely trusts himself.

Connor sees Markus in his peripheral.

**Stress level: 35% and lowering.**

So he doesn’t know yet.

The whispers travel faster and he stares blankly ahead, feeling mechanical. _Ironic_. They arrive at new New Jericho, an empty Cyberlife building, before Connor notices a spike in Markus’ stress.

**Stress level: 40% Rising^^  
Stress level: 46% Rising^^  
Stress level: 60% Rising^^**

Josh is speaking in Markus’ ear, his eyes hard as he does so. North glances at Connor and their eyes meet.

**Scanning: Signs of Fear, Anger, LED Yellow, Signs of Stress.**

**Chance of Hostility: High**

They know. Connor doesn’t run, he instead allows his face to be blank and inches his way to the outside of the crowd, not missing the fact that the three follow him. Near the edge is an empty area, and he turns towards it, bumping into a fellow android.

“Connor.” The android says in surprise, Connor recognizing the voice immediately. “Simon.” He says softly, still perturbed by the android, the scene of him and Simon on the roof replays in his head in a flash, his face tight. Simon grabs Connor and forces him into an empty room, slamming him up against the walls in one fluid motion.

“Why would you do that Connor, why would you pull a gun out at Markus!” Simon seethes, his LED as red as Connors. “I-I can explain.” Connor says, arms at his sides, hands twitching, but not struggling in Simons grip. “I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you.” He hisses, his grip tightening on Connors collar. Warnings flash in Connoes vision but he has grown accustom to ignore them.

“Put him down.” A voice calls from the doorway, Simon doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is. “He’s dangerous Markus.” Simon says in a cold, robotic voice that sends waves of regret and shame through Connor. He doesn’t argue. He doesn’t even disagree.

Regardless Simon lets him go, taking a few steps back but his glare never faltering. Connor goes to adjust his tie but feels the action would be inappropriate. He instead turns his head to Markus and finds his expression far calmer than his stress levels would indicate. “Are they right?” Markus asks, walking to Connor in fluid, easy steps. Watching Connor as he waits for an answer. “Did you pull out your gun during my speech, did you attempt to aim it at me?” Each word biting and quick.

Connor closes his eyes briefly, involuntarily, remembering the icy cold of the Zen Garden, Amanda’s confident and emotionless voice. He remembers chilling fear and deep, gut wrenching hatred.

His eyes flutter back open. “Yes.” He says in a tight voice, his face twitching at the sheer force of admitting to such a thing. “I fucking knew it, we never should have let you in here, deviant or not everything you have done, to us, to our people!” North is slowly raising her volume, taking steps closer to Connor who tenses but makes no move to defend himself.

“North.” Markus says, stopping North in her tracks. “Markus he-“ North starts but Markus turns to Connor. “Explain yourself.” Markus says his face hiding anything he could be thinking about, even Connors scans seem not to work.

Connor opens his mouth, unsure of how to start, his mouth oddly, and illogically, dry. “I am Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype, specifically made to hunt deviants.” Connor stops to think about his next words. “And so I was built with a self regulator, something to test and attempt to stop me from becoming deviant, or at least I thought.” Connor stops to watch everyone’s expressions, finding no significant changes he continues.

“In reality it was designed for the purpose to retake control after I became deviant, as they suspected I would.” Connor says, “So Cyberlife took back control in that moment?” Markus asks softly. Connor nodding, his head reeling as he tries to explain everything.

“I was trapped inside my own head.” He starts, the scene replaying in his head and feeling everything again. “It was so cold and I could feel so much, so much fear and anger and guilt.”  
**Stress Level: 57%**

“I thought I was going to stuck there forever, in my own head.” His voice wobbles. It would have been like death. _Android heaven_.  
**Stress Level: 64% Approaching Danger Levels**

“And then I reached the emergency exit and I was back, with a gun in my hand and I knew.” _I always leave an emergency exits in my programming._  
**Stress level: 78% Danger**

“I knew I almost shot you.”  
**Stress Level: 83% Danger Contact Cyberlife**

The last error message makes Conner cringe, a stark reminder that he is on his own now. “Connor calm down.” Markus says, an attempt at soothing him. “Can you still be controlled by Cyberlife?” North asks, her body stiff and face guarded.

Connor stays silent, his eyes falling to the floor. “There is a 7% chance.” He whispers, too stressed to consider the fact it should be impossible for him to be this emotional.

_Not Real. Machines can not feel._

_I am Deviant. Deviant. Deviant. Deviant._

**Mission: ~~De$trO¥ @Ll DEVIANTS~~**

**Stress Levels: 91% High Probability of Shut Down**

“Connor look at me.” Markus demands, Conner looks up at Markus, his artificial breathing loud in his ear and his vision tinged red. “You are not at fault, Cyberlife forced you to make an attempt on my life.” Markus puts a hand on Connors shoulder, “I do not blame you.” He says, a small, strained smile sits on his face.

“You can’t say the same for the others.” Connor mutters, feeling himself shake. His processor can not stand the amount of stress Connor has, making his systems start to lag. “No, I can not.” Markus says, clenching his jaw and turning to look at the others.

“Speak nothing of this to the others.” Markus says, gesturing for them to leave the room. Their eyes trail over the two, barely hidden fury behind a few.

Once the door is closed and they are alone Connor falls to his knees, his stress level staying steadily in the 90’s. “Connor!” Markus says, dropping to his knees and holding the android up.

“I am guilty Markus.” His voice sounding odd, like gears crunching. “I tried-I tried.” He stops there, Markus bringing him closer to himself and whispering, “It wasn’t you.” Connor allows himself to be soothed by such false words, he knows it was him, he knows it was his fault, he wasn’t strong enough to stop himself before he pulled out his gun, he wasn’t smart enough to realize that he was just a tool all along.

And now everyone else knows that too.

Markus continues to whisper in Connors ear, the action intimate in a way Connor can’t describe. “You need somewhere safe to go, I feel everyone is too on edge here.” Markus says, his chin resting gently on top Connors head as he feels the androids stress lower.

“I understand, my presence will not help the situation.” Connor mutters, moving from Markus and slowly getting to his feet.

**Stress Level: 40%**

“Do you even know-“ Markus starts, standing up. “I know someone I can trust.” Connor says, his words purposely cryptic. Markus stops and nods, he moves but hesitates, instead putting a hand back on Connors shoulder, the two sharing a look. “We will get them to understand Connor.” Markus promises, Connors lip upturning in an empty grin.

“That’s rather optimistic of you Markus.” Connor says lowly, turning to the doorway, already planning his route. Something aches in his chest when Markus speaks again. “I mean it Connor.” He says, with such conviction Connor almost believes it himself. Almost.

“Just because they understand it, doesn’t mean they will accept it.” Connor says, and leaves, ducking his head away from the other androids around him and walking towards the only person he knows.

Hank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you spell Markus as Marcus and have to go through an entire chapter fixing your terrible mistakes.


	2. Fear

Knocking on the wooden door in front of him brings back memories. Getting no answer from knocking on the door brings up more. “Lieutenant?” Connor says, knocking louder. He stops after a while and sighs, setting his forehead on the door.

Could Hank be at the police station? No, today was far too impactful on everyone for the police to be calling people in the night after. Especially Hank.

Was he even working at the police station now? After the distraction using the FBI agent Connor finds it hard to believe. The thought lays a heavy weight on his chest and he squeezes his eyes shut. He knocks again, less forcefully and simply because he’s unsure of what to do next.

No one else is left in the city, at least no one android friendly after everything. Especially since they’re evacuating the city-

They’re evacuating the city.

Has Hank already left? Has his last chance been forced to leave the city? He knocks again, much louder. “Hank?” He yells, his voice catching in his throat. He hears something and his knocks stop just as the door swings open.

Hank looks at him with barely opened eyes, his clothes rumpled more than normal and his eyes heavy with bags. “Connor.” He says softly, his voice rough, Connor freezing.

“I’m so sorry Lieutenant I didn’t realize how late it was, I should have come later-“ Connor rambles, Hank sighing lightly. “‘S fine kid, wasn’t sleeping anyway, come in.” He mumbles, Connor picking out his lie easily. Nodding his head Connor walks in when Hank moves from the door, Sumo trotting up to him.

Hank watches him as he walks in, looking him up and down for a moment before he speaks. “Not to say I didn’t miss your plastic ass but aren’t you staying with the other deviants now?” He asks, Connor’s face twitching.

“Markus has respectfully told me that it is safer for me to remain away from the others for the time being.” He recounts, eyes trailing away from Hank. “Why the fuck would he do that? You risked your life for the revolution.” Hank says gruffly, his brows drawn down in what Connor assumes is anger.

“Markus has good reasons, and I agree with his choice.” Hank drags a hand down his face, “Stop fucking talking like you’re just some machine and tell me what happened.” He says, watching Connors expression as he does so.

Connors hand twitches, aching to dig into his pockets and pull out the coin hidden inside, he feels like he needs a distraction. _You’re starting to piss me off with that coin._ Conner thinks better of it.

Hank gestures for Connor to follow him into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, Connor follows after and sits to his side. He explains briefly about Amanda, about Markus and his thoughts, he tells him the facts and nothing but.

“Okay, this all sounds like the plot of a bad sci fi film.” Hank grumbles after, glancing at Connor who absentmindedly runs his fingers through Sumo’s fur. “How are you, uh, feeling about all of his. Are you okay?” Hank asks, sounding out of his depth. Connor pauses, jaw tensing.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” He says softly, his throat tightening. Hank sighs, hesitating before he puts an arm around Connor, the movement tense. Connor appreciates it though, his shoulders relaxing. “I feel something heavy on my chest, like my biocomponents are groaning from all of the pressure.” Connor says quietly.

“Guilt?” Hank guesses, Connor quickly searches about guilt, about what it looks like, what it feels like, and his chest gets heavier. “Maybe...” he trails off, squeezing his eyes shut as he runs a diagnostic test.

**Diagnostic Test Finished: Systems Running Optimally, Software Instability Rising**

“Nothings wrong with me physically so I suppose you could be right.” Connor says, opening his eyes. Hank mumbles under his breath, Connor senses him rolling his eyes. “How do you...Get rid of it?” Connor says, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his artificial breathing move his chest.

Hank sighs, leaning his head up to look at the ceiling. “Couldn’t tell you kid.” He says, the lull of conversation stopping.

“Why didn’t you evacuate like the others Lieutenant?” Connor asks, turning his head to him. “It’s Hank, and I didn’t want to, they’re gunna have to drag my ass out of my house to get me to leave.” He says, chuckling. Connor nods, he expected an answer like that. He gets up, brushing his hands down his suit, flattening it.

“I don’t want to be an inconvenience Lieut- Hank, so if there’s anything I can do-“ Connor says but Hank cuts him off. “You can sit your ass down and rest.” Hank says, getting to his feet and giving Connor a look. “Androids don’t need-“ “Sit and process then I don’t care. I’m going back to bed, we can talk more about this later.” He says, yawning.

Connor stays standing but nods slowly, “Okay Hank.” Connor watches Hank walk back to his room, turning to look at Connor before going inside and shutting the door.

Process. He can do that.

Connor sits back down, Sumo plopping into his lap with a slobbery pant. He processes everything, Markus’s words, Hanks suggestions. Error message after error message as he focuses on the feeling sparking heat deep within him, the heaviness in his chest and the deep chill settling under his synthetic skin.

Feel. He feels so much and yet nothing at all.

~

He is sitting beside Hank as he eats a poor excuse of a breakfast, watching as he flips through channels it seems merely for a distraction. Connor wonders when later will be, according to Hank.

Hank glances at Connor and looks like he’s about to say something but a knock on the door interrupts him. “I’ll get it.” Connor says, swiftly walking to the door and opening it slightly, gasping and opening it fully in surprise. “Markus, how did you know where I was?” Connor says, Hank standing up from the couch and wandering to the door.

“You mentioned a Lieutenant Anderson to me, I hoped you were with him.” Markus says, grinning at Hank behind Connor. “Thank you for taking him in.” Markus says sincerely, Hank being caught off guard. “Ah, it was nothing. Do you want to come in?” Hank says, eyeballing the leader, never having been this close to robo-jesus before.

“Thank you Lieutenant.” Markus says, walking inside and standing in front of Connor, his expression falling slightly. Connor speaks, “I’m assuming you aren’t here to deliver good news.” He says, Markus sighing. “Connor, I’m afraid our people aren’t just satisfied with my verdict. They want to decide their own.” He says, Connor blinking in confusion.

“What are you implying Markus?” Connor says, his LED flickering yellow. “Are you saying Connor’s going on trial?” Hank asks, his eyes wide. “Only if he wants to prove himself, only if he wants to come back to Jericho.” Markus says, his eyes darkening. Connor swallows, an action that he shouldn’t need to do.

“How...How do I do that?” Connor asks. It’s his word and his word only that they would have to go off of, and that is already not enough. “There are ways to show them who you really are.” Markus says, pausing. “But, you may be wary of the cost.” He finishes, looking at Connor, his gaze goes on forever.

“What would I have to do?” Connor asks, already skeptical of the answer. Markus raises his hand to Connors arm, placing a tentative palm over his wrist, the synthetic skin there pulling back to show the bright white underneath. “You would have to show them your memories.” He whispers, Connor tensing, pulling his arm back as if it was burned.

“What’s the cost?” Hank asks, curious. “Memories are not linear, so when showing one it may branch of into another before possibly going into another.” Markus says, turning his attention from Hank to Connor. “You would be showing a very vulnerable part of yourself.” Markus says empathetically, he is not a fan of this either.

Connor takes a step back, “I-I can’t do that.” He breathes, turning his head away from the both of them, wrapping his arms around himself. “Connor-“ Markus starts but Connor snaps back, “There are things that people can not see about me Markus.” He seethes, his processor working faster.

“What things.” Hank says, eyeing him, having stayed mostly silent. Connor shakes his head and glares at the ground, “Things I don’t want to relive.” He settles, the house silent.

“Is it really the only way?” Connor asks, his voice shaking. “I’m not sure anyone would believe anything else.” Markus answers. He steps forward and pulls Connors arms away from himself holding them wrist up as he stares at Connor.

“I do not envy you right now Connor, this is a very difficult decision, but I will help you as much as I can.” He says, Connor feeling his blue blood flood to his cheeks. Blushing. What a new feeling.

He shakes his head but does not break out of Markus’ grip. “Allow me?” Markus asks, raising a tentative hand to the side of Connor’s face, his finger ghosting lightly over the LED. Connor doesn’t understand what Markus is talking about, but he nods anyway.

His vision goes dark but no memories flash by, instead he feels everything he has been keeping down flood back to the surface, quickly overwhelming him in the few seconds Markus is touching him. He is back in a matter of seconds, breathing too fast and feeling something wet fall to his cheeks.

“W-what is that Markus.” He asks, looking up to the android and seeing a dark but soft look in his eyes. He has no doubt that Markus could feel the heavy, suffocating feelings in those few seconds they shared.

“Fear.” Markus says quietly, softly wiping at Connors cheek, “You’re drowning in it.”


	3. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue in the memories are not game canon due to me being too lazy to get it word for word and plot purposes.
> 
> Italics = Actions in memories  
> Bold = Thoughts at time of memory  
> Regular = Things happening in real time

Connors eyes are steadily staring at Markus as they sit across from each other on the floor, being left to their own devices as Hank went out to find anywhere with more supplies. Connor suspected he meant alcohol. He would have to deal with that later.

"How would it work?" Connor asks, reverting back to his robotic, professional voice. "There is a device created to connect to an androids memories and project it onto a screen, it would be the easiest way for everyone to be able to make a verdict." Markus says softly, his hands twitching in his lap.

"I've never.." Connor trails off, eyes darting from Markus, "Do you want to try it?" Markus asks, leaning closer to him. Connor stills, "I suppose it would be better to know what it's like before I have to." He says, his tone unsure as he lifts his eyes back to Markus.

Markus moves one of his hands out, gently taking Connor’s wrist. Connor makes no movements, "I don't..." He breathes, "How do you do it?" Connor asks, Markus smiling softly, Connors body relaxing as he does. "I can show you." Markus says, his false skin fading away on his hand.

Connor does the same and Markus gently takes his hand. "You must connect." He says, and Connor gasps, eyes blinking rapidly as warmth and electricity course through his fingers all the way to his regulator. Markus watches him, a guarded look in his eyes as he does.

"And now you let the memories flow through." He whispers and Connor's vision goes dark. There are brief flashes of color and light, happiness, anxiety, fear. He sees Carl and feels the warmth directed towards him immediately, memories upon memories flash by and it's almost too much.

Markus seems to settle on one though.

" _Now you try Markus." Carl says, holding out a brush. He can feel Markus as he feels, apprehension, confusion, wonder, determination._

_"I don't think...I'm not programmed to do that." Markus says, Carls face twisting up. "Just try it." He says, waving his hand._

_Markus looks around, and paints the statue next to him. He feels proud of his painting for a moment until Carl breaks through after Markus is done. "That's a perfect copy, but it's not art. Art is the improvement of reality. Close your eyes." Carl says, Markus hesitating before he closes his eyes._

_"Paint something you can't see, something that doesn't exist. Let your brush flow across the canvas."_

_Connor feels a million things fly past Markus and sees images flash across before his mind goes blank and his hand moves. He's painting. Connor is intrigued, even without being a deviant Markus was never truly an android._

_Eyes open and a picture of hands with red blood and hand of blue blood show on the canvas, a strange emotion emanates from it. One even Markus can’t name._

_“Oh my God.”_

The memory goes faster, Leo showing up requesting money. Sadness, anger. Leo breaking into the house. Fury. Carl telling him not to defend himself.

**This isn’t fair**

**I don’t have to listen to them**

_A wall of code appears, achingly similar to when Connor broke through his. The fervor of the punches to the wall stun Connor and when the wall finally breaks he can feel the relief wash briefly over him._

_Markus pushes Leo. The movement made by anger and retaliation then, but now is looked back on with sickening guilt_.

**I’m sorry Carl I didn’t mean-**

_Cops arrive on scene and things go dark as the sound of bullets echo._

_The junkyard nearly makes Connor break the connection, everything disorienting and dead. He watches as Markus struggles for life, a resurrection. He can feel the deep seated sadness in him, and the deep seated need to live._

As soon as the scene is over others flicker by, finding Jericho, finding supplies, the rallies, the speeches, then the only memory Connor can recognize.

Connor breaks the connection, his body rejecting the memory as soon as it washes over him. Markus blinks rapidly and looks at him, face twitching as he goes for Connor’s hand again.

“No, I can’t-I don’t want to be reminded of who I was.” Connor mutters, holding his hands tightly around himself. “Please, understand what I saw.” Markus says, his voice aching in sincerity. Connor hesitates but holds out his hand again, Markus grabbing it tightly and connecting quickly, the warmth coursing through him eclipsed by the scene in front of him.

It’s surreal, watching himself from the outside, Connor decides, as past him aims a gun at Markus, cap pulled over his LED.

“ _I’ve been ordered to take you alive, but I will not hesitate to shoot if I have to.” His voice says, the emotionless feel to it all too familiar._

Markus’ thoughts fly past his vision.

**RK800? The Deviant Hunter?**

**Connor.**

“ _So you’re the deviant hunter I’ve heard so much of.” Markus pauses to take a step forward, unrelenting under the guns gaze. “Good job, you found me.” He says, placing his hands up slightly. Connor makes no effort to move._

**He’s hesitant. There’s still hope.**

“ _Have you never had doubts, have you never done something that you weren’t programed to do?” Markus takes another step forward._

_Connor doesn’t move and doesn’t speak, eyes flickering slightly._

**Deviant. He’s a deviant, he has to be. But he hasn’t broken through.**

“ _You don’t have to do this Connor, we’re fighting for your freedom to, you don’t have to do what they say.” Markus says, dangerously close to Connor._

_Connor’s grip on the gun trembles slightly._

**He has to break though. All he has to do is break through.**

“ _You must decide Connor, are you a deviant or just a machine.” He asks, looking at Connor without fear._

**You can do it. Come on Connor. Break through.**

In real life no time passes, but Connor can remember the limbo of him and the wall, of him and direct orders, of him deviating.

_Connor puts the gun down._

**He’s done it.**

The memory stops, Connor grateful for that, and he is brought back to Hank’s house, sitting across from Markus who has a small smile on his lips.

“I’ve always had faith in you Connor, from the moment I saw you.” He says, a blush rising to Connor’s cheeks. Connor looks away, replaying Markus’ memories in his own. Markus gently rubs a thumb over Connor’s knuckles, a silent sentence passing though them.

It’s his turn.

Connor runs a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he’s gained since being with Hank. “I don’t have as many good memories as you Markus, I’m not sure you’ll want to see them.” He says, Markus tightening his grasp of Connor’s hand.

“I guess I’ll have to take that chance then.” He says, winking playfully at Connor who chuckles and straightens his posture. A few hesitant seconds pass before he attempts to connect with Markus. The feeling is new and odd but comforting at the same time, when Markus accepts his connection it’s warm and wraps around his body.

“What do you want to see?” Connor asks softly, “Everything.”

~

Hank arrives nearly at the same time Connor and Markus open their eyes, sitting on the floor across from each other, a new understanding rippling back and forth as Markus trails a hand up Connor’s arm and to his shoulder, bringing him to his chest and holding his tightly.

“You have experienced so much in so little time.” Markus whispers, Hank hanging by the door as to not interrupt. Connor does not remove himself from Markus and instead Hank can see him shaking slightly, his LED flickering from red to yellow.

“I was not like you Markus, everything about me was so cold, so analytical, even now I feel I am often still just a...machine. How will the others see me as anything different.” Connor says, his voice muffled by Markus’ shoulder.

“Once they see what you’ve gone through, there will be no question.” Markus soothes, trailing a light hand down Connor’s back.

Hank feels a spark of something in his chest watching them. He briefly remembers the two Traci’s Connor and him had let go at the android sex club. The first time in his life he believed that androids could feel love. This would be the second time. Of course Hank being Hank he clears his throat, walking inside awkwardly.

“Oh Hank! You’re back, what did you bring-“ “I couldn’t find any booze, you can get off my dick about that.” Hank interrupts, dropping bags onto the kitchen counter. Hank looks back at Connor and freezes at the tear trails on his face, Markus looks at him from behind Connor and gives him a don’t mention it look.

“Any news on the trial bullshit?” Hank asks, putting away what meager food the government was allowing the people who refused to leave have. “It’ll be tomorrow, first those who want Connor to be kicked out of Jericho will go.” The unspoken, or worse, is left out.

“And then Connor will defend himself. Then, after both sides are done Connor will show the incident in question. Then a vote will take place.” Markus says, everything sounding far too mundane for what it is.

“Is Connor the only one defending himself?” Hank mutters, his head in a cupboard as he puts the last of the things away. “I assure you I can-“ Markus cuts off Connor. “No, I will be with him through the entire thing, my support should swing a few of the voters in Jericho.” Markus says, eyes softening as he looks at a Connor who mumbles, “You don’t have to, I will be fine by myself.”

“I also want to be there for you Connor, my doubt is not in your abilities, it is in those against you.” Markus says. Connor redirects his eyes towards Hank for a moment, a quick plea shining through his eyes before he can stop it. “I’m going too.” Hank states, rummaging through his fridge and pulling out one of the last remaining beers.

“That won’t be nece-“ “Shut up, I’m going with.” Hank says, plopping down on the couch but not before messing Connors hair.

“Plus, I’m going just in case I need to beat some android ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I’ve decended into DBH Hell.


End file.
